


To Try New Things

by foreverandlarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, m/m - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandlarry/pseuds/foreverandlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry riding Louis' face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Try New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write and amazing.

Harry let out a small moan, his fingers laced in Louis feathery hair. “Lou." he moaned, biting his lower lip to hold back an even louder moan.

Harry felt Louis smirk around him, sucking a little harder before pulling off fully. Harry let out a small whimper, his eyes snapping open to look down at Louis. 

“I wanna try something new.." Louis said, his teeth catching his lower lip between them.

Harry nodded. “Anything." he said, leaning down to kiss Louis lips softly. 

“Want you to ride my face." Louis whispered against his lips, making Harry moan lowly. Harry pulled back, nodding quickly before pushing Louis on his back and crawling on top of his chest.

“I love you." he whispered, kissing Louis’ lips once more before pulling back slowly. 

“Love you too." Louis said, his hands gripping Harry’s bum with a smirk. Harry moved to straddle Louis’ face, shivering as Louis’ hot breath hit his untouched entrance. Louis started out by pressing soft open mouth kisses to Harry’s entrance, his breath only making Harry whimper and whine above him. 

"Lou.." Harry whined, pressing down slightly. “Please, I need more." he whispered, his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

Louis nodded “Alright baby." Louis said, his tongue peaking out to poke and like at the fluttering hole. Harry moaned softly, his back arching. Louis’ tongue traced around his rim, nipping and sucking on some parts. 

"Louis, no teasing." Harry groaned, pressing down. Louis only chuckled nipping a little harder. 

“Say please baby." Louis said, his tongue flicking out in small licks. 

“P-please, please Louis." Harry whined, gripping Louis’ soft feathery hair tightly. 

Louis smirked, it was always easy to get Harry a withering mess when it came to his tongue. Louis’ tongue thrusted in slowly, wiggling out in a way that had Harry moaning loudly and gripping the head bored behind them. Harry’s bum pressed down, grinding back slowly.

Harry whimpered, biting his lower lip harshly. “Baby.. I-I’m c-so close." Harry groaned out, whining lightly when Louis thrusted his tongue in with more force than before. Louis nipped at Harry’s rim, sucking at it softly and that was it for Harry. 

With a loud cry of Louis name Harry came, his thighs trembling around Louis’ head. “Fuck." he whimpered as Louis slowly lifted him off and laid him down. 

“Was it good?" Louis asked with a cheeky grin, his fingers ghosting over Harry’s cheek. 

“We are so doing that again." Harry said panting softly before he pulled Louis down for a kiss. 

“Course baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
